These Walls
by Chibi Tidus
Summary: This takes place right after RE0, when Rebecca goes to the RE1 mansion. Rebecca POV, RB pairing, song is by Trapt


These Walls  
  
Something's missing  
Left behind  
Search in circles  
Every time I try  
  
He just started to walk off, but I already knew that something would be missing from my heart. There he went, off into the fading sunlight, his figure dissappearing into the trees of the forest. I loved him so much, the tears were flowing before I had a chance to think about what exactly this meant. For both of us, our lives would change.  
  
But after the night we had last night, who's wouldn't be? Uncovering all that information about the Umbrella Corporation? It was a night I will never forget, a night that will ring throughout the depths of my mind.  
  
Now I had to get back.  
  
From the woods all around me as I turned the opposite direction away from where he had gone I heard growls from the Cerberus that were all around. He was really gone now. Would I ever see him again?  
  
Billy, why have you left me behind?  
  
I've been here before  
I've seen you before  
  
Dry leaves crunch underfoot in the early summer morning as I jog swiftly, looking for anything to use as shelter until the rescue team came for me. It would only be a matter of time, but I knew I could die in a matter of seconds, so I had to be quick.  
  
My foot landed on something, something that was not part of this nature. It felt like metal, but I could not be sure. Looking down I saw one of his handcuffs. My eyes tilting towards the sky, I saw the cliff were we had said our goodbyes. Bending down, I kneeled on the ground and took the handcuff in my hand. A tear escaped from my eye and slid down my face. No, I thought, save the mourning for later. You can only see him again if you survive this.  
  
I can't escape walking down these halls  
Hard to find a place where there are no walls  
And no lines begging me to cross  
Only straight ahead better move along  
  
Images played through my mind, jumping back and forth, playing with my sanity. There was still no solitude in sight, and the sun was reaching high noon. Hunger was starting to take over me, weakening my legs and wit, but I had to keep going, I had to survive. These woods did not strech out forever, and sooner or later I will find the path I am looking for.  
  
The images that played were ones of Billy. Him saving me from the first leech zombie we encountered, lunging in a James Bond style and shooting the leeches off my body. I sunk to the floor and he ran over to help me back on my feet. That was what he always did best.  
  
I saw him smile, I saw the way the muscles of his arms rippled when he moved something heavy in order to open the path for us. I saw him look at me, look in my eyes, and I would suddenly know that we would make it.  
  
There was only the path of the woods open to me now. There was not reassurance from you, or anyone else. No line I could cross to get to safety, no way to get out. There was nothing but me, and I wasn't sure about how well equipped I was for this. My first time alone, and of all places one that I knew could kill me, perhaps the most dangerous place on the planet. Why here? Where is my shelter? Where is my Billy?  
  
I brushed sweat from my eye with one arm as I pushed aside a branch, revealing what looked like car tracks leading deeper into the forest. What the...? There had to be something there!  
  
I took of in a full run down the tracks.  
  
Like Clockwork  
I commit the crime  
I pretend to be   
Everything they like  
  
Over, just beyond the next line of trees, lay in wait a house mansion. What was this place? I thought, moving closer to the front gate. Opening the unlocked metal barrier, I let myself into the front courtyard. I remember my first mission, working with Joseph...  
  
We had infiltrated a known spy's house. He jumped out of the shadows and tackled Joseph. There was nothing I could do, I was frozen to the spot. He was not supposed to be there! We had thought he had left! The knife appeared out of nowhere, tearing into my friend's shoulder. His scream of agony brought me back into the present and I whipped out my gun and fired away. The spy was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
I was not the sweet and innocent girl Billy thought I was. I am different, I am not pure. I wish I could be, just for him. He was not the only one with secrets... 


End file.
